Boueibu Drabbles!
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Boueibu drabbles! ...and that's really it...
1. A to Z Drabbles

**A.- Atsu-Mama!**

Ryuu looked up from his phone as he heard Yumoto giggle, "Atsu-mama!"  
He held back a laugh as Atsushi turned bright red, Io didn't look up from his tablet as he said, "Kinugawa-senpai, I'm surprised you're still letting him call you that."

Atsushi looked at Io, "Well Io..." Then Yumoto interrupted him, "I don't really have a mama at home, but Atsushi-senpai is like one." He smiled, "I like that about him!"

Atsushi looked down at Yumoto, who was clinging to his arm and smiled softly.

 **B.- Bossy Akoya**

Akoya flipped his long pink hair over his shoulder, he was getting annoyed with all these peasants at school.

Ibushi saw the younger one's frustration and smiled. "Akoya, want me to help you fix your hair?"

"Yes." He pouted, "Braid it...please."

Ibushi nodded and began to gently braid Akoya's hair in the way he wanted it.

 **C.-Cosplay!**

Vesta twirled around in his Battle Lover uniform, "I like this!"

Sulfur gasped, "You do?!"

Vesta giggled, "Yep! I think about it as a cool cosplay!"

 **D.- Disrupted Daily Plans**

Yumoto sat in the clubroom as he cuddled Wombat. He looked down at his wrist as his loveracelet went off.

Ryuu sighed, "Aww no fair! I have a date in a few minutes!"

En frowned as he sat up from his napping. "We might as well hurry up and get this over with."

Io looked up from his tablet, "That's never something a hero should say."

Yumoto sighed, "Let's just go, guys!"

 **E.-Ease Through the Day**

Yumoto hated going to school...but his friends were always there to help him ease through the day.

 **F.-Failing Grades**

Yumoto bit his lip as his teacher was handing back their Japanese tests...he knew that he was going to fail...

He gulped as he got it back, he closed his eyes as he flipped it over...another big fat zero was on it.

Gora-an-chan would NOT be happy with him...

 **G.-Grumpy Kinosaki**

Kinosaki pouted as Tazawa dabbed at his swollen cheek with a cold wash cloth. "Stupid Perlite..." He whimpered and Tazawa sighed, "Don't worry. We'll get revenge on them."

"That's what we said last time!" Kinosaki replied and Tazawa shook his head.

 **H.-Happy Days!**

En and Atsushi watched as Yumoto ran up to them. "Come on! Io-Senpai and Ryuu-Senpai are already waiting for us!" Yumoto smiled and grabbed Atsushi's arm.

Yumoto was excited because they were heading to an amusement park, "Wom-san! Hurry up too!" Yumoto giggled as he ran off with them.

 **I.-Innocence**

Gora didn't want Yumoto to lose that sense of child-like innocence...and he'd be damned if Yumoto ever would.

 **J.-Journies of being a Battle Lover**

En hated how that since he was a hero, he'd have to travel. Which that meant that he couldn't stay at home and sleep, or even reading manga.

Atsushi seemed not to mind, but he would rather not travel so much. He'd rather just stay at home and read his books...but at least he could get out of the house instead of just always being at school.

 **K.-Keishi Araki**

Yumoto looked up as he saw a familiar face, he broke out into a huge grin. "Araki-kun!"

Araki turned to him and smiled, "Hello, Hakone-kun."

Yumoto ran up to him. "I missed you!" Araki looked at him. "I'm sorry that I was tricked again..."

Yumoto giggled and held up a drawing, "Since you drew me, I drew you!"

Araki blushed as he grabbed the picture. "Thank you..."

 **L.-LOVE!**

Wombat always described Yumoto as someone that didn't understand love physically...but yet he understood love on a spiritual level.  
He felt as if Yumoto was some sort of God, well in his planet...he remembered reading about a prophecy with a God who would be reborn as a human.

He wondered if Yumoto was that person...and if he was, would this cause more trouble than before...?

 **M.-Moon Power!**

Yumoto giggled as he got his loveraclet. He used to be obsessed with Sailor Moon, so he decided to try it out, "Moon Prism Power, Make up!" He yelled out as he threw his hand up.

Wombat raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing..?"

"Um...sorry...just wanted to try something out." Yumoto giggled nervously.

 **N.-New Students are Idols?**

"Please welcome, Beppu Akihiko and Beppu Haruhiko. As you know they are the idol group VEPPer, but please don't bother them with that. Treat them like you would any other student!"

Yumoto turned to Atsushi and frowned, "I...There's something strange about them, Atsu-mama..."

 **O.-Open Doors**

Ryuu gasped as the door flung open and almost jumped on top of Io. "IO!" He cried and Io sighed, "It's not a ghost."  
"YES IT IS!"

"Sorry guys! I forgot my bag!" Yumoto giggled and Ryuu looked down. "oh...okay..."

 **P.-Prince Yumoto Hates Thunder**

Prince Yumoto aged 5, ran to his parent's room. He whimpered as it thundered outside, and he jumped as it thundered louder.

He ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"En-chan...Yumoto's awake."

"You take care of him Atsushi..." En slurred and Yumoto watched as his mama sat up. "Mama!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Atsushi asked softly as he stroked Yumoto's hair from his face.

Yumoto pointed at the window and cried out, "M-monster!"

Atsushi looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, it's not a monster."

"it isn't?"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes, it's just nature and the wind arguing. They'll get over it soon."

The little Prince smiled and hugged him. "Can you take me back to bed then, mama?"

Atsushi smiled, "Of course." He looked at En, "Don't take up my side of the bed while I'm gone."

En just snored in reply.

 **Q.-Questions:**

Scarlet sighed as he held the love stick in his hand, "Wom-san...why do we do this?"

Wombat raised an eyebrow, "Do what? Heal the loveless people?"

Scarlet shrugged, "No I mean...who is doing that to them...?"

Wombat sighed, "I don't know."

 **R.-Running Late:**

Yumoto drooled down his cheek as he slept, "No..I can't eat anymore...wait...maybe just one more..." he giggled in his sleep and Wombat looked at him after looking at a clock...which read 8 o'clock.

"Yumoto! WAKE UP! You're late!" Wombat yelled and Yumoto sat up. "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Yumoto threw off his pajamas, which landed on Wombat. "Don't watch me change!" Yumoto screamed and threw on his school uniform.

"Bye an-chan!" He screamed as he ran outside with his red bento box heading to school.

 **S.-Stop it Senpai!**

Scarlet growled as he watched his fellow Battle Lovers jump up to the Swan Monster. They were making fools of themselves!

After watching them for a few minutes he decided to intervene.

"Stop it Senpai! You're making a fool of yourselves!" Scarlet yelled and the Swan monster rolled his eyes. "They love me! I hit you with my love feather! Why didn't it work!?"

"Hm? Love? I don't understand that type of thing." Scarlet deadpaned.

 **T.-Transform!**

Yumoto looked down as he ran behind a tree...he was such a coward.

Wombat ran over to him, "What are you doing?! You need to transform and help the others!"

"I-I can't!"

Wombat sighed, "Then...if you do this, you can cuddle me to your hearts content!"

"Stop that! It's indecent!" Yumoto cried as Wombat laid on his back and sprawled out his arms and legs.

He jumped back up as the others cried out. "Oh, sole mio! We've never had an enemy this tough!"

Wombat jumped on Yumoto's chest and began to shake him as he began to panic.

Yumoto cried out as he was flung back and forth. His eyes opened up as the glasses he was wearing flung off...he stood up and growled.

"I won't allow it...!" Then...he finally transformed...

 **U.-Understanding**

It took the other four Battle Lovers a long time to understand Yumoto's actions...but once they did, Yumoto was the best thing that happened to them.

 **V.-Voices**

Ibushi walked past Akoya's door in the hotel room they were in. He smiled to himself as he heard the youngest Student Council member singing to himself.

He wouldn't dare let Akoya know that he heard his singing, Akoya would be either a.) mad or b.) completely embarrassed by it all because he swore no one was listening.

Even though Akoya had a strong personality, he was embarrassed at his singing voice but Ibushi knew that one day he'd break out of his shell.

 **W.-Wash Cloths**

Ryuu frowned as Io dabbed his lip with a small white washcloth. "You know this was all your fault...you should have known that was her boyfriend." Io scolded and Ryuu sighed, "No I didn't...okay...maybe I did!"

Io rolled his eyes and continued to clean the many wounds Ryuu had received from a fight with a girl's boyfriend...oops...

 **X.-X Games!**

The Student Council and the Earth Defense Club were on separate teams in a track meet...well it was named the X-Games...but it was basically track and field events.

Ryuu and Akoya looked at one another and each gave the other a dirty look. Yumoto looked at Atsushi, "Do we have to do this?"

"No, but it's for Ryuu's sake..."  
"Oh..."

 **Y. -Yumoto**

Yumoto was an interesting child...and Gora knew it. When he was younger, Yumoto would ask the strangest questions, but they were full of love and an eager to learn.

Gora was happy to give him these answers, though...and he liked the look on his little brother's face when he got the answer.

Yumoto was very smart...especially at math...but he was terrible at Japanese...which shocked Gora to no end.

 **Z.-Zundar Needles**

Kinshiro always curious about Lord Zundar's needles and how they worked...he thought it was strange how they worked...but he was always glad that it wasn't him who was getting one in his neck.

Kinshiro also wanted to know how this green fluffball would even rule the world...but somethings were better left unsaid than done.


	2. Drabbles 1-5

Boueibu Drabbles #2

1\. Final Battle

VEPPer laughed as they looked at the five Battle Lovers, "Always protecting Scarlet, aren't you?" Melty Luna smirked and the four older ones stood in front of Scarlet.

"We do it because you want him dead!" Vesta spat and Salty Sol began to laugh, "You are the ones who should worry about being killed!"

"What…?" Sulfur spoke and Scarlet's eyes widened as each Battle Lover was hit by something. Wombat watched as each of them screamed out and a few seconds later the toppled to the ground. Scarlet let out a loud cry of shock as tears filled his eyes.

He knelt by Epinard and Cerulean. "A-Atsushi-senpai!" Scarlet screamed and Epinard smiled with tears in his eyes. "Y-Yumoto…b-be brave…"

Scarlet turned to Cerulean, "E-En-chan-senpai! C-come on…t-tell me you'll be okay!"

"Yumoto…I-I'm sorry…" Cerulean spoke and Scarlet looked over at Vesta. "Ry-Ryuu-Senpai!" Scarlet held Vesta up in his arms and Vesta looked at Scarlet weakly, "Y-Y-Yumoto…y-you damn c-crybaby…st-stop crying!" He spoke, with tears filling his eyes and turned to Sulfur. "I-Io…" He slowly reached his hand out to his friend and Sulfur grabbed onto it slowly.

Sulfur looked at Scarlet, "I-I-I'm sorry that…we never be-became good friends…"

Scarlet began to sob harder as VEPPer somehow made them disappear. "NO! RYUU-SENPAIIII!" Scarlet screamed and VEPPer laughed.

"Hakone Yumoto…now you are truly alone…either you die or give up!" Salty Sol yelled

1.5. Tuxedo Adamas!

Scarlet's eyes widened as the VEPPer looked at him…they had already taken the other Battle Lovers…Scarlet didn't know if they were actually dead or still alive… "What do you chose?" Melty Luna asked, "Death or giving up?"

"I-I'd rather die than give up!" Scarlet screamed.

"Time to die…" Salty Sol growled and the duo began to form their attack, which was a blue orb forming between their hands. "Deadly…!" 

They cried out as something hit their hands and Scarlet gasped as a red rose stuck in the ground. "A…a rose?"

"Who's there!?" Melty Luna yelled and Scarlet looked up and saw three figures

"Who are you!?" Salty Sol demanded and the three jumped down in front of Scarlet. "We are the former, Caerula Adamas!"

"Wow, you guys are like that cool Tuxedo guy from that one anime I used to read!" Scarlet smiled…happy to see that he wasn't actually alone anymore.

2\. What is Hakone Yumoto?! 

The twins looked at one another, Haruhiko growled, "What even is Hakone Yumoto!?" 

Akihiko looked at him, "And what even was that new attack he had?"

Haruhiko frowned, "I don't know…but next time, he won't live!"

Akihiko nodded, "He's weird…but we'll get Gora-san eventually!"

3\. Dreams

Wombat was fast asleep on Yumoto's legs when he frowned as he began to dream about a not-so distant past…

 _"Wom-san! Wom-san!" A voice that sounded like Yumoto's voice yelled, "You can't go in there! Get away from that door!"_

 _Wombat stopped in front of a weird door…and a boy dressed in red and white ran behind him and froze…_

 _"The door that the Caerula Adamas member protects…Wombat! Forget you've ever seen this door, Big-Bro would not be happy to learn that my guardian met him…" The boy told him and picked Wombat up. "As one of the Gods of Love, Big-bro Gora said I can't meet him yet…so you don't get to either!"_

 _The boy then ran back out with Wombat, "Remember, you never saw that door!"_

Wombat then woke up and gasped…what was that dream!?

4\. God of Love…?

The VEPPer covered their eyes as a bright light surrounded the Battle Lovers.

Scarlet appeared from the bright light, and had his hands put together in front of the heart brooch on his chest.

"D-Dadacha…what is he?!" Melty Luna asked and Dadacha gasped, "I don't know, Aki-chan…!"

"Y-Yumoto?" Wombat asked and Scarlet smiled softly, "Wom-san…"

Wombat gasped…could he be…? "God of Love…" Wombat muttered and Scarlet looked at him. "Huh?" He blinked in confusion…why did that sound so familiar…?

5\. Food!

Yumoto giggled as he made dinner for his friends. He was so excited, he knew that they would love it!

He smiled as he put the food down in front of them, "Eat up!" Yumoto giggled and Ryuu looked at the food…

"Smells great, Yumoto." En smiled and Yumoto giggled again.

It looked normal…Ryuu noted and watched as Yumoto sat down.

The four of them watched Yumoto intently as he grabbed his chopsticks and took a bite…

They watched as Yumoto turned pale…and then he began to wave his mouth. "It's spicyyyyy!" Yumoto cried and ran to get something to drink.

"Um…how about we go out to eat…?" Atsushi asked and Ryuu nodded, "Sounds good to me!"


	3. Drabbles 6-11

6\. Papa! Mama!

The Defense Club were studying at Yumoto's house for their Japanese test, as Yumoto began to pout as he read something.

"What is it, Yumoto?" Ryuu teased, "You don't understand it?"  
Yumoto frowned at him, "Hey! This is hard!" He turned to En, "En-chan-senpai! Help!"

En grabbed Yumoto's Japanese textbook and began to read what it was.

Ryuu sighed, "You're sixteen-years-old and yet you don't know how to do this."

Yumoto pouted and Io nodded, "It's true…"

Yumoto gasped as the two second years began to talk more about him and he looked at En with puppy eyes. "Papa!"

"P-papa?" En gasped and Yumoto continued, "Papa, please help me with my Japanese grade! If you don't, an-chan will kick me out and I'll be on the streets! Papa please don't do this to your son!"

"Yumoto…?" Atsushi asked, raising an eyebrow and Yumoto flung himself at him, "Mama! Don't let papa do that to me!"

"B-But I'm not your mama!" Atsushi replied and En nodded, "I'm not your papa either."

Io and Ryuu looked at one another as Ryuu began to laugh, "K-Kinugawa-senpai!" He laughed hard, "I-I didn't know you were his mother!"

Atsushi frowned at him and Ryuu fell over laughing. Yumoto frowned and grabbed his textbook. The second year stopped laughing as the book was flung at him and hit him.

7\. Bored

Yumoto frowned as he sat in the clubroom. He looked at his friends and yawned. "This is boring! We should do something!"

Atsushi nodded, "I think we should!" He grabbed a book from his bag. "Yumoto, you need to work on your English."

"No! Something fun, Atsushi-senpai!"  
Io looked at him, "Why don't you play with Wombat?"

Yumoto frowned, "Io-senpai, I've already done that today! I'm bored now!"

Ryuu handed him a small scrap of paper. "Here, take this phone number of this girl. Then you can hang out with her."  
"No!" Yumoto frowned and En looked at him. "Then sleep."

Yumoto sighed, "Nah…I'll just go bug the President!"

8\. Plans

Salty Sol growled as he watched Scarlet from a far. "I hate you…I hate you so much." He hissed and Melty Luna grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Haru…" He whispered, "Our plan of taking Gora-san will work…Hakone Yumoto is weak compared to us."

Salty Sol looked at his brother and laughed, "He'll be begging us to stop…" He thought for a moment. "We should get rid of his friends too…"

Melty Luna gasped, "What a good idea…"  
Salty Sol smirked down at Scarlet. "You won't be in our way much longer…"

9\. Papa! Mama! (Pt. 2)

Yumoto looked at Atsushi, "Mama! I need help!"

Atsushi looked at him, "I-I'm still not your mother!"  
"Yes you are! An-chan is mad at my English grade, mama!"

"I told you that you needed to study."

"That's exactly what an-chan said! Are you on his side, mama?!"

"W-what..?!"

He watched as Yumoto ran from him and ran over to En.

"Papa! Mama isn't on my side!"

"Yumoto, we're not your parents!" En replied and Yumoto frowned, "But papa! You're not even hearing my side!"

En sighed and Yumoto looked at him.

10\. After the Fight

Yumoto looked at Haruhiko, "I…" He spoke and Haruhiko looked down, "I'm sorry…" Haruhiko interrupted and Yumoto shook his head slightly.

"I-I…accept your apology…" Yumoto replied but thought bitterly, _"You took my big brother…and tried to kill me…yet you think I'd trust you…?"_

Akihiko looked at him, "I know you're still mad at us…I understand. I'd be angry if someone took Haru."

Yumoto shook his head and smiled, "N-no! I'm not angry at you two at all!"

Haruhiko smiled and Yumoto frowned as Akihiko grabbed his hand gently. "Yumoto-kun…" he spoke, "I'm sorry that we did that…"

Yumoto looked away and thought, _"You act as if I can trust you two…I should though…but…you're both still very suspicious to me."_

He smiled at the twins, "Thank you…I need to go…Atsushi-senpai has to check me for wounds." He lied and walked away from the two.

11\. Scarlet

Why was Scarlet the strongest? This haunted the twins after they realized how powerful the youngest Battle Lover was.

Dadacha told them not to worry, but they were extremely worried. Haruhiko was bitter about Scarlet winning every time…he looked at the Kurotama Bath House and growled.

"Damn you…damn you Hakone Yumoto!" He hissed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Haru…" Akihiko's voice spoke softly, "Don't worry."  
"Aki…how will we defeat him?"  
"Haru…we will by weakening his morale. Once we do that, he will be easy to kill."

"What will Gora-san say if we do that?"  
"I…I don't know…maybe we can make him forget his brother."  
Haruhiko sighed and thought, _"Hakone Yumoto…no…Battle Lover Scarlet…your true form…I hate you…you don't deserve your brother…you deserve to be lonely!"_ He smirked at his thought and Akihiko looked at him.

"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh nothing…" Haruhiko smiled, "Scarlet won't be with Gora-san for much longer."


End file.
